outlawstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Angel Links (ship)
|image = |caption = |ship type = Battleship[http://www.sunrise-inc.co.jp/seihou/ANGEL-LINKS/chara.html Angel Links: Characters - The Angel Links] |dimensions = Length: 250 meters (length) 181m (height) 267m (overall width) |weight = 26,000 tons |artillery = Links Cannon, Oracle Cannon, Angel main gun (x2, center), Angel rapid fire gun (x3, blade position) |operating system = Unknown |propulsion system = Sub Ether Drive |affiliation = Links Group |captain = Meifon Li (formerly)Angel Links:, "Fragment of An Angel" |additional crew = Kosei Hida Duuz Delax Rex, Valeria Vertone, Elizabeth Aihara Chang, Anne Rapan, Serge Julie, Gawado, Nicola Neri, Bowie Vallikuser Jr. |status = Active |manga appearance = |anime appearance = "Guardian Angel" }} The Angel Links is a "one-of-a-kind" battleship commanded by Meifon Li. History Creation When control of the Links Group is given to Meifon in the last will and testament of her father, Chenho Li, Meifon commissioned the construction of the ship she named the Angel Links. The Angel Links was designed by Lord Hiraga Dynecourt''Angel Links:'' "Crossroads" with the express intention of representing the Links Group's non-profit efforts against space piracy. The ship was built in the span of three months following Meifon's public announcement to her employees. Employees she chose to act as her crewmen underwent a rigorous training regiment during the ship's construction. All exercises were overseen by Meifon and Kosei Hida, who was appointed to Meifon by Chenho to be her aid. Once the crew was selected, elements of the ship were tested for endurance and durability with regard to space combat with Grappler ships. Following the competition of the ship, a ceremony was held for the launching of the ship. Oracle Canon Incident Three months into the Angel Links's service, Meifon and the crew were practicing maneuvers in the Outer Oracion System when they were attacked by Ashid B space pirates. The ship's crew was overwhelmed by the number of enemies attacking the ship and, in a last ditch effort, Meifon activated the Oracle Cannon. The cannon destroyed the space pirates, but seventeen merchant ships were caught in the blast of the Oracle Cannon. The incident led to a major scandal which brought Meifon's abilities as a captain and the head of the Links Group into question by the media. Rumors began to circulate that the Angel Links would lose their certification over Oracle Cannon Incident. However, Kosei saw that the situation was handled discretely with a lot of money and the issue was dropped. Reformation Meifon had the original crew of the ship fired after the incident in order to hire better pilots. Following the recruitment of Valeria Vertone and Duuz Delax Rex, six more members were added during the re-tests that reconfirmed the Angel Links as a ship fit for combat. On its second maiden voyage, the ship and its crew were successfully able to defeat a band of pirates without any major causalities. Design Exterior The Angel Links was designed to resemble a bird or angel in flight, its rear wings posed in a sort of dive formation. Interior Weapons System The Angel Links operates not unlike major Space Forces battleships and weaponized bases. Links Cannon The Links Cannon is the secondary weapon of the Angel Links. Lacking the destructive power of the previous Oracle Cannon, the Links Cannon has the ability to destroy multiple targets without causing major causalities outside of their intended targets. When activated, Meifon stands on the platform situated below the captain's chair, between her navigator and communications officers. The platform below becomes illuminated when the cannon is readied for use and raised slightly from the ground. Multiple images of the weapon's user (oftentimes Meifon) is projected forward three times. A miniature aiming system resembling a gun that mirrors the underbelly of the Angel Links is the firming mechanism. Oracle Cannon The Oracle Canon, by its very nature, disturbs ether by creating massive waves. If the weapon is fired in the proximity of other ships (regardless of their type), the ships will lose power and control. Dead in space, ships within the line of fire will be destroyed. The Oracle Cannon disturbs normal space flight to the point where it would be impossible for the pilot to control the sub-ether drive. Such an incident resulted in the destruction of seventeen merchant ships during a grappler ship combat with space pirates, three months after the Angel Links' maiden voyage. Trivia *In the English Dub for Angel Links, before firing the Links Cannon, Meifon will shout "Cherubim".Angel Links:, "Guardian Angel" are angels who attended to the in biblical tradition and are considered the second highest order of Angels in traditional . Gallery Screenshots Exterior Angel_Links_(Ship)-02.png|The Angel Links on its launch pad in the Altair port. Angel_Links_(Ship)-03.png|The Sub Ether Drive of the Angel Links. Angel_Links_(Ship)-01.jpg|The dormant Oracle Cannon of the Angel Links Oracle_Cannon_(Angel_Links).png|The Oracle Cannon before it fires Angel_Links_(Ship)-06.jpg|The Angel Links traveling through debris Angel_Links_(Ship)-04.jpg|The underbelly of the Angel Links Angel Links (Ship)-05.jpg|The Angel Links Additional Ships Assult_Ball_(Angel_Links).png|The Assault Ball before it launches Drop_ship_(Angel_Links).png|The Angel Links drop ship Misc. Angel Links model-kit.jpg|Angel Links model kit See Also *List of Spaceships References Category:Angel Links Category:Angel Links Spaceships Category:Spaceships